Lies of Redemption
In an era of so-called 'peace', Hyōsube Nagare never believed that he could feel anything besides harmony and unity. The always saw struggle and danger, but now of all times, the world was calm. How wrong Hyōsube was, for not seeing that this calm was only the start of some wicked storm. A storm where the Nagare clan as a whole stood in the eye, with the forces of the world surrounding them with the sole intent to strike them down. "Call your sons back home, Uncle. We must fear the worst, considering the situation." Guron Nagare, the humble Lord's brother and adviser came striding into the room. At first glance, one would never assume a man as monstrous as Hyōsube could be related to somebody that stood up to his waist. Even the sense of urgency between the two was different; Hyōsube maintaining a level of composure while Guron was wrought with fear. Guron could only wonder how his brother kept a level head in this situation. "Brother, my Lord..." "Call your sons back, Guron." "Aye, and what of your sons?" Guron did not stop moving, whether he was flexing his hands to keep the arthritis from settling or pacing the room like a mad man. "Manji will not stand by while his brother is brought before the court on such charges. He already is talking of fighting his way in there, which is an act of treason... even in jest." Hyōsube sat before a large oak table, one fashioned to fit a man of his size. He hid his emotions well, as well as a man hidden behind layers of cloth, steel, and magic could, but his composure was slipping. His fingers tapped against the table, unsure if he should scold Manji for his mindless rambling or follow through with it. For centuries, the Nagare have remained true to the Soul Society, yet they would go as to arrest Hyōsube's own son and nephews on charges to horrendous to speak of. "I want Manji back here as well, with his sisters and brother." "He is adamant, brother." "Do you fear my son over me? Must I go out there myself and drag him back here?" Hyōsube rose from his chair, voice booming from behind his steel mask. There was something about the design of the mask that made Hyōsube more menacing than he was. It just so happened that the mask's design fit how he felt now, angry. "I've lost one son already, and now another could be sentenced to death... or worse. I will not lose Manji over this." "Yes my Lord," and with that, Guron was gone. Hyōsube fell back into his chair with a heavy thump. Sprawled out across his desk was a letter stamped with the Imperial Seal of Central 46. The paper was laced with gold, as if something so elegant could soften the blow of the letter's contents. Hyōsube read it once more, as if the hundreds of times he read it an hour ago had faded from his mind. In the name of the Spirit King, the governing body that is Central 46, and the combined forces of the Gotei 13, we the judges and wise men of Central 46 call for the arrest and detainment of Orochi Nagare for crimes against the Soul Society. Should any forces refuse to hand Orochi Nagare over to the officers sanctioned by Central 46, then said party will also be charged for treason and face immediate detainment. And then came the crimes that Orochi had been charged with that left Hyōsube speechless. The crimes of performing forbidden Kidō. The creation of dangerous weapons without our consent. The intent to perform unlawful attacks of terror on the Soul Society, the governing body that is Central 46, and the Spirit King. Hyōsube was as loyal as they come, as were his children. Orochi may have been a cynic, a bit rough around the edges at most, but he was no traitor. These charges had to be a mistake, they just had to. And if they weren't, it seems that the storm was closer then Hyōsube could anticipate.